heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-22 Training and Phantom Phones
Evening finds the Phantom in his new Skull Cave. He sits on his bed in the sleeping area, stroking a grey tom cat laying beside him. There are also a few cat-related items around the room--a "cat hotel" thingy for the cat to climb on, a few feathery toys, food, all the rest and so on. The Phantom had just finished an M.R.E., and tossed the remains in a large barrel trash can in the corner. "What do you think I should call you, hmm?" he murmurs to the cat, who looks like he's still ready to flee. Or claw. Or some other such thing. He's calmed down a lot, but he was abandoned, and half-feral; he's a skittish thing. "Maybe Mandrake will think of something, hmm? I think you'll like him. Probably pull a laser pointer out of your ear or something." That's said with a grin as he strokes behind the cat's ear, eliciting the softest of purrs. Devil is also in the room--laying on the other side of the Phantom, with bandages here and there in spots that have been shaved. He's--not in his happy place, but it's not because of the cat. The man is stroking the wolf's neck lightly, saying, "Speaking of, Devil, he should be here soon. That ought to perk you up some, hmm?" That's met with a soft and agreeable huff, and a single thump of his tail against the bed. Dusting off the shoulders of his cape, Mandrake navigates the passage way into the large chamber of the new Skull Cave. He lets out a laugh as his eyes adjust to the light levels. "Kit! You know they are kidding when they say the City is a Jungle!" He continues to make his way deeper and deeper into the chamber, his eyes drifting over towards Devil as he gives him a look of sympathy. "Devil, Old Chap! I see you are mending well!" He says with glee as he reaches down a sleeve and pulls out a large dog bone. "I can also, do something about the pain, old boy..." He coos to the wolf as he slips him the bone. His eyes sweep over to Kit and the Kitty. "A new recruit?" The footsteps echoing through the old subway station herald the approaching magician, and the way Devil reacts to the sound lets the Phantom know that it is indeed Mandrake. When the man appears, The Phantom looks up and smiles. "Something like that." Devil lightly thumps his tail when the magician approaches and makes with the appearance of the dog bone. He lifts his head to accept it, still thumping his tail lightly. "Did you hear about those large ants in Metropolis the other day?" asks the Phantom, scritching behind Devil's ears lightly. "He was protecting a civilian woman." The smile fades a little, but the wolf is busy trying to gnaw. "As for this little guy," he says next, looking to the cat who's giving Mandrake a look like he's trying to see how much of the man can be used as a scratching post before being stopped, "he was abandoned and half-feral. I knew he'd never get a home, so the clinic fixed Devil up, I snagged him as well." Mandrake looks at The Phantom, his grin growing wider. "Those Large Ants were real? I thought someone was pulling my leg...You wouldn't believe the things I hear. I swear people, don't take Magicians seriously." He chuckles knowing full well he doesn't really take himself that seriously. He gives Devil a wink. "Good work, I know you *DID* all the hard work." He smiles at Devil before looking back at the half feral cat. "Oh? Little guy looks hungry..." He pulls down his hat, as he rummages through it, pulling out a small Cat Treat which he shows Kit. "This ok?" He asks with concern. Devil gives a canine smile up at Mandrake, tail thumping louder for a few beats, making the Phantom grin. It's nice to see the wolf in a better mood. When Mandrake makes the cat treat appear, he says, "That's more than okay," and goes to take it from the man so he can set it down between the cat's paws. The cat sniffs it carefully, then apparently decides it's safe to eat so starts nomming. The Phantom gives both animals a last scritching, then gets to his feet so he can shake Mandrake's hand warmly. "Right, then--so are you ready? I hope you brought some sweats or something." That's said with a smile; it would also be interesting, and perhaps a little humorous, to see the magician in something other than his tux. Mandrake looks down at his furry friend and smiles, his fingers wiggling in front of the wolf, to help alleviate the feeling of pain, a pain killer without the nasty side effects. He then looks at the feral cat and just waves, before looking down at his outfit. "Au contraire mon ami!" He gives Kit a sly grin, as he pulls on his trousers waist line, the sound it makes sounds a lot like elastic. "This Tux, is custom made for comfort. As you said the other day, it is time we join the 21st Century." He tugs his shirt. "Ohhh, this shirt, custom made to move, magic is far more action-y than it may seem!" He finally doffs his hat, showing a sweat ban inside the lip. "To absorb the sweat." He smiles at his friend. That makes the Phantom chuckle, and he thumps his friend on the shoulder lightly. "Smart move, my friend. Smart move." As someone who "updated" his own outfit from what it had been in years past, he can definitely appreciate the idea. "Alright, then, come on. We'll leave these two to rest." Devil, for his part, emits a soft but happy sound at the magician. He's obviously tempted to try and join them, but he knows better. Unfortunately. The Phantom goes to lead the man through the halls that, so many decades previous, served as thoroughfares for when the subway station was in use, and they get to a room set aside for just this sort of thing. Mattresses line the floor and are nailed to the walls, serving as some form of padding. The first thing he'll do is lead the way through some stretching. "Proper stretching means no cramps, and you'll move easier," he says, and he'll work through various leg stretches, arm stretches, and so on. Mandrake follows Kit into the next training room, he smiles at his friend. "This place has come such a long ways..." He clasps him on the shoulder. "You are doing good work." His normal jovial voice now carries an air of seriousness. As they reach the training room, he begins to match Kit's stretching movements. "So that is your secret..." He says jokingly as he spreads his legs reaching down each of them in turn. "Soooo...you'll go easy on me? I'm fragile...and Good Looking!" He jokes to his friend. "I'll go easy..." replies the Phantom, grinning as they finish up. "And yeah, actually--proper stretching is that important, it pretty much is one of my secrets. Every morning I go through this, just to make sure I stay limber." A beat, then, "Okay, so, first thing--your stance. Balls of the feet, one foot slightly ahead of the other so you can move in an instant if you have to..." He'll start going through some of the basics--how to twist a little without moving much, that kind of thing. just easy movements, nothing too intense just yet. The first key is to know how to move, after all. Lifting to the balls of his feet, Mandrake seems float for a moment as he rebalances, his stance following the instructions of Kit as he proceeds to move his body per Kit's instruction. "This is the foundation for misdirection?" He asks as he works on moving his joints, without moving all of his mass. "Misdirection--yeah, that's a good way to see it," says the Phantom with a thoughtful nod, who then adopts a similar pose. Left foot slightly forward than the right, hands hanging by the sides. "See, this looks relaxed, it looks like I'm calm, I'm relaxed, and so on, but that's a misdirection." He suddenly twists as if avoiding a blow, then with a small shuffle he moves back out of range, only to dart forward again, hand loosely coming out as if to strike. "That's where we'll try and get you to today, if not beyond, eh?" That's said with another grin. Mandrake looks at his friend and smiles at him. "You lead, I fellow." He starts to mimic the motions, but stumbles as he attempts to match the move. He lets out a chuckle as he tries again and again. "So, you spent your life training for this?" He asks in a quiet hush. "Yeah," the Phantom replies, just as quietly, as he leads the magician through just the basics of dodging again. A little twist is all it takes. A tiny movement of the feet and hips and shoulder, and a punch goes right by. "I still remember the games my father and I played when I was a child. Wrestling, running, play-fighting--he was training me even then." They are, and obviously so, good memories for him. Play fighting does teach a lot of things--fairness, toughness, strategy, and his father just took it up a few notches. Enough to train, but still actually have a childhood. As he talks, he continues to lead the man through the basics of dodging. He'll start throwing--slowly, of course, very slowly--open-handed "punches" to help show what he means. Ones that would hit Mandrake in the face are, with but a small twist, dodged so they would whiz right by. Mandrake smiles warmly at his friend as he continues to practice the dodge move, each time, Mandrake's movement become less gradual and less gradual. Finally he manages an approximation of Kit's moves. "Your father sounds like a good man, you are doing him proud." Mandrake continues to practice. "My father, also taught me what I know about Magic...or at least started me down my path, even paid for me to study under great masters." He smiles at his friends as he also shares a little of his past. "Father's guides and friends." He says as the first punch glides towards him, cause Mandrake to shuffle back, but dodging. "So...where should I really look when some one punches." He grins slyly. "I can figure the fist is the worse place to start...the prize is never where it seems to be." "Nowhere," replies the Phantom, giving a lopsided smile. "Rather, use your peripheral vision. If you're looking directly at a part of the body, they'll see that--and, worse, you might get blindsided by something else. The entire body works together for almost any action it takes; this is true for walking (swinging arms, pivoting hips, moving feet), and it's true for fighting. Just point your eyes at their chest and use your peripheral vision. Try it, and you'll see my shoulder and hips work together." He demonstrates, still doing the slow-slow open-handed "punch", and--it can be seen that there's a small twist to the hips, a push of the shoulder, to give the punch some extra "oomph". Or it would if it were real and thrown hard, of course. Mandrake nods his head as he listens to the sage advice. "Ahhh, piece the whole scene together, in fighting and in magic, the eyes are a tell. I can remember that!" His eyes absorb Kit's movements as some of the pieces start to fit together, unlocking themselves into a picture in his mind's eye. "So, that is how you generate power?" He asks as he attempts to toss out his own jab. A slight tilt of the head, and the punch slides past the Phantom's cowl-covered ear. He does grin, though; it's nice to see the man try and shake things up a little. Shows creativity. "That wasn't bad, but a punch's force is mainly in two places--the hips and the wrist," he says, taking a few steps back. "As you bring your fist forward, twist your hips into it--" he shows this, punching the air, still slowly but a little faster than the ones actually aimed at Mandrake, "--and as you do that, twist your hand and start closing your fist. Your fist shouldn't tighten up until /just/ before impact." He demonstrates this as well, starting with his hand near his hip, fingers loosely curled, palm pointing upward, then he throws another slow punch, twisting his hand and clenching his fist just before it would hit his imaginary foe. "One more time with a little speed, and..." Whap! His fist darts out, striking the imaginary foe with the force that would implant the Bad Mark on him. "Now, the people who aren't trained, whether they're street brawlers or gang members or whatnot, they're sometimes easier to read--but that doesn't mean they're not dangerous. They tend to cock their fist first, which you can see coming a mile away." He demonstrates that, too, pulling back his fist like a bar-fighter would do. Compared to before, it would really be seen coming a mile away. Mandrake whistles softly as he visually Kit, KOing his imaginary opponent. He turns to his friend and nods as he prepares to throw his own punch into the air, practicing twisting his hips and wrists, and hand in unison. "Just like a trick. Small steps, leading to a big *Bang*. His fist launches out, into the air as he looks back towards his friend and nods. "May be easy to spot, but they hit like a freight train?" He laughs. "I have a feeling that we will be spending a lot of time fighting common hoodlums and ruffians." "Freight train indeed," replies the Phantom agreeably. "And I have that same feeling, old friend--and I look forward to it. Every one we take down is someone who gets to sleep easy at night." A grin, there. "And I'm sure we'll be fighting far too many common hoodlums." One thing that never seems to stop cropping up are thieves and other crooks. At least, that's one thing that can be counted on. There'll always be someone who tries to hurt others. Mandrake smiles as he continues to perform his exercises, his movements become more fluid with each attempt. "Aye, the more citizens that can rest easily, the better I sleep." He pauses for a moment. "It is a shame, our society creates so many miscreants, but that is a problem for another day or generation?" He offers with a sad smile. "One day, maybe we won't be needed?" Pausing when his friend does, the Phantom puts his hands on his hips. "Unfortunately, I think we'll always bee needed, old friend. If it's not the rapist or the robber, it's someone from the Singh, or something else entirely. Sometimes I think that even these three cities, the way they sprout up people who want to help others like weeds, isn't enough." With a soft exhalation, he rubs his jaw, arching a brow in thought. Mandrake looks over at Kit and nods. "It is just human nature, can't change that." He shakes his head as he looks up at his friend. "You look like you have something on your mind?" "Just wondering if we'll ever truly be unneeded," replies the Phantom with a smile. "Somehow, I doubt it." There's been a need for the Phantom since his birth so many centuries ago, and this particular incarnation has a hard time believing there'll ever be a time when he can fade into the jungle. "That may just be me getting cynical in my old age, though," he adds, the smile widening to a grin. Winking at his friend, Mandrake cheerily says, "If you're old, then I am ancient..." He smiles. "I am not ready to be ancient." He shrugs his shoulders. "Well, my friend, let us hope that one day, we can slip back into the jungle and the mountains. But I think you are right, we are centuries away from that day. But one day..." That makes the Phantom chuckle softly. "I don't know. Somehow I still see us doing this centuries from now, in space ships, roaming the cosmos, fighting some yahoo or another who claims to be the next tyrannical emperor of the universe or something." That would be almost interesting to see, really. Mandrake cocks his eye at Kit. "Spaceships? And people think my imagination is inventive..." He chuckles at his friend. "But, I think you may be right...fighting some two-bit blue man, with a name like Wang the Wretched of some kind of alliteration, what is it with villains and doing that?" Mandrake the Magician seems oblivious to fact his own stage name fits that type of scheme. "Showmanship, dear boy," says the Phantom, brows lifting. "Alliteration makes you memorable, makes the name stick in the mind--and being memorable is about the best you can ask for, right?" And he shows that he's been paying attention to the magician's own lessons on the topic--and he suddenly strikes out with his fist, seeing if the man is really off his guard. He doesn't go as fast as he can, and he certainly isn't going to actually smack the man, but still. Mandrake lets out a rip roaring laugh. "Oh dear, hoisted on my own petard, using my own words..." As he catches his breath from his laughing, he pulls back up in time to see the flying fist coming right at his kisser! Reflexively he glides back a step as he brings his hand up to block, taking the opportunity during the block, he takes a step forward and brings his other hand up to quickly jab at Kit, the goal is to execute a counter, but his technique is still without power as his balance is still in flux. "Also, I am glad you are learning something from me...Wisdom and Misdirection!" A phone rings. OUT OF NOWHERE. "Should I call this the Phantomphone you think?" Comes a feminine voice out of nowhere. Phantom might recognize it as Rain, but still. She seems to be in an okay mood, from her tone of voice. The block makes the Phantom grin, and be brings up his other hand to slide its back along Mandrake's wrist and guide the attacking fist away from his face. "You learn quickly," he says with a grin, stepping back, hands up in preparation to defend himself again--then the "phone" rings. Another grin, there; tonight's a busy night, apparently. "Phantom-phone sounds pretty good," he replies to the disembodied voice, keeping his eyes on Mandrake. He knows better than that, thanks. "Go ahead and open up the visual--uh--thing. I've got someone here I'd like you to meet." Rain will eventually open the portal at head height for happy conversation. She beams. "Yeah, it has a nice ring to it." Terrible, Rain, terrible. She just sort of peers through a window. Yikes. "Oh! Who's your friend?" She peers over. She goes quiet for a moment, the sudden burst of 'actually talking to someone kinda normally' replaced by the balancing force of 'oh god what did we just do' and awkwardness. Her expression shifts quickly. "I um, didn't ring at a bad time?" She peers over. Mandrake gives the Phantom a wink as he eyes him, preventing him from any mischief that might cross his mind, his eyes widen as he looks at Kit, mouthing softly. "A Lady with a Magic Phone? You are *learning*...it was the cologne, yes?" He asks, ribbing his friend a little bit, mainly because he didn't trust him to turn his back, Mandrake can't blame him, but hey, don't waste an opportunity when it is given. He turns his attention to the disembodied voice, a pleasant smile grows on his face as he watches the portal open up to reveal Rain. He offers her a bow at his waist. "Mandrake, my dear...and you are?" He asks smoothly, as he pulls upright. "I am afraid it us that must apologize, we have been exercising and I apologize for our disheveled appearance." Mandrake is still dressed in his stage outfit, which has been customized to allow for more movement and absorb sweat. There may be a Nike Swoosh on it somewhere. That little comment about the cologne makes the Phantom smirk; on the other hand, he can't really argue, considering that taking the man's advice led Kit to his job as intern. Nothing displays confidence and competence like a truly dapper young man, after all. Mandrake the Magician, Rain the--hmm. Can't think of anything descriptive yet alliterative," he says, grinning to each of them. "But, yes--Rain, Mandrake; Mandrake Rain." He gestures to each in turn, though keeps a fair amount of attention on the magician. Just in case. "This young woman has helped out on more incidents than she may want to admit to," he says to Mandrake, then turns to Rain, "and he's been a valued friend ever since the death of my father." Hee. Rain smiles faintly and bobs her head respectfully to Mandrake. Rain the WIIIIIITCH! GET HER SHE'S A WIIIIITCH just doesn't have the same ring, really. There's a polite wave. "Oh? Exercising? No worries. Everyone looks kinda rumpled when they exercise, short of using a lot of glue..." She seems shyish, balancing her speech with quiet moments. "Pleased to meet you, Mandrake." She replies. She goes red at the mention of having helping. "... well, you did lots of work and there were people and um, you know -" Deepbreath. "And I see. That's wonderful to have a friend that close." Her faint smile lingers. "A magician? That's really neat," She nods. She fidgets a little, but it seems more nervous than anything else. "I hope I didn't interrupt too much," She remarks. "I finished studying for awhile and figured I'd say hi." Nodding his head in admiration of Rain, "Then Ms. Rain, I seem to owe you a debt of gratitude, Mr. Walker is indeed a very valued friend..." He stage whispers to Rain. "If you tell him, I'll deny it..." He gives her a wink as he continues, sure the Phantom heard him. "We always have time for an individual as charming as you." Mandrake says as he continues. "Studying? Something exciting I hope?" "...hey, no ganging up on the Phantom. That's another jungle law, you know," replies the Phantom in a mock-stern voice. He crosses his arms loosely over his chest, arching a brow and turning his head to look between them. "But, yes, what are you studying, Rain? How to turn people into newts?" That's said with a tone of friendly needling as he gives the young woman a smile. "If so, you two have a lot to talk about. He still won't tell me how he makes people disappear, or where that darn rabbit goes..." As both know all too well, the Phantom doesn't exactly have access to the mystical side of life, so knowing now two people that do--it's incredibly amusing, and mildly frustrating. One day he'll figure some of the mystical things out. One day. Blink. Rain goes red. "Okay," She smiles faintly. "But um." She seems surprised by the debt comment. Rain chuckles softly at the studying comment. "Nah, that's next week." Headshake. "Sort of reading on Astral Projection and this 'walking the storm' business. I think walking's more your thing, really... It's enough to make your eyes cross a bit," Sigh. "Not really my thing, but still." Shrug. Witchin' ain't easy. "And I thought magicians had a code thingy... granted... I'm not one but..." She wriggles her fingers. "That's very kind of you to say," She offers to Mandrake at the time remark. "Well, I'm glad and honored. What are you up today?" She feels a bit awkward talking about herself, much akin to interviewing a hippo on their fashion sense. Mandrake looks over at Kit long ways. "You know you have never let me see these...Jungle Laws...If I was paranoid, I would think you were making it up as you went along. I approve." He winks as he whispers, the "I approve." part. He looks back at Rain. "Astral Projection? Fascinating, so, you are a real witch, or studying to be?" He asks as he pieces the pieces together. "Oh dear, Witch is the proper term? I never know these days. Wiccan, maybe?" He asks genuinely. "You are referring to the Guild, yes, they do not always share their plans with a lowly stage magician." He smiles as he tries to keep the hurt out of his voice. "Today, Mr. Walker is teaching me how to turn one of my left feet, into a right one..." It's all the Phantom can do to not chuckle loudly at these two. He gives Mandrake a completely insincere stern look, complete with an arched brow and a quirked cant to his lips, and just shakes his head. Looking to Rain, he says, "Yes, I've been teaching him a little about the finer points of melee combat, though he's learning a bit--too quickly." That's said with a slight cant to his head, as if giving the magician a sidelong glance. "But it sounds like you've been busy, yourself, with this astral projection sort of thing. Are you still with this--ah--Loki fellow?" That's said with a touch more seriousness. He really is still cautious about her being there, but there's not a whole lot more he can do that he hasn't already done. Hee. Rain smiles faintly. Too bad she got booted out of the Easy Bake Coven. She rubs the back of her head. "Witch is the general term. And um, nah... I wasn't um -" She looks a bit pained. "Let's just say I wasn't invited to the weekly picnics." Something about 'not worthy' and whatnot. She tilts her head, noticing the hurt in his voice. "Ah... you don't seem lowly at all." Headshake. "I'm sorry," She frowns. "And wiccan would be more the family thing. Frankly, skyclad is kind of scary." She does not cast naked. No siree. Deep breath. "And having a back up left foot is handy but that's handy, too." She smiles at Kit. "Well. The weird thing is, he's kinda been AWOL these past few days. Something about an elven assassin. I'm not sure, frankly. So I'm just wandering and figuring stuff out. And astral projection is weird," She sighs. "I sort of get it, but the spirit goes 'arrgh, no, it's warm here and not out there'." She shrugs, then smiles again. "Don't worry... I know you will, even if I say that, though." Hmmm. "Sorry. I don't want to be a downer." Handwave. "It's okay! I did meet Miss Zatanna once." Change of subject! Mandrake gives Kit, the whaaaaaa? shrug as his lips twist into his crooked grin, his head bobbing up an down as Kit continues on. On the mentioning of Loki, Mandrake's brow furrows as if he has a faint recognition at the name. He lifts a finger to his lips tapping it in thought as a smile breaks across his lips, smiling politely at Rain. "Then the three of us should have our own picnic." He chuckles as he continues to listen to her. "Not a downer at all my dear. A young lass needs to air her worries every now and again." He flushes his hand against his chest. "It warms my heart to hear such kind words, oh Miss Zatanna? Did you see her show? Was it as good as I heard?" Clasping his friend on the shoulder, the Phantom says, "I've seen her show once; yours is by far more captivating, old friend. She's good, yes she is, but you're better. Though I fear the day you two ever decide to put on an act together. You couldn't keep tickets in stock!" That's said with a laugh, and he slaps his friend's back for good measure. "He's right, though, Rain," he says to he young woman, "it's good to air your worries--though you're right, I /will/ worry. I've read up on this Loki fellow, and--well, let's not air that again, I guess." Rain knows his thoughts on the matter, that a god of lies and deceit and trickery really can't be the best teacher, and he knows Mandrake can tell his thoughts by the tone of his voice. Or maybe the magician is also telepathic, for all he knows. He reaches up to his neck to start pulling at a near-invisible seam on the tunic, so he can separate it and start pulling the thing off. "Anyway, I'm glad you're learning more. That's never a bad thing." Rain smiles faintly at Mandrake. "That'd be neat. And umm. Well, no... It's sort of a long story. But she's interested in making sure there's people who can watch out for magic stuff trying to eat people and all that. I'll ask her about them sometime," She promises. She looks to Phantom, and smiles faintly. "But don't be hard on yourself, Mandrake. I'm sure you're great. I can't do much when people look at me..." Social anxiety, hooooo! Much less impressive than Thundercats. "And yeah, I know what you mean. It's been weird that he's been nice and hasn't been zorching people. Though, his brother's around..." She considers. "Like I said, if things go south, I'll politely leave." And really, there is more than a little concern in her voice. "And it's true... You're doing lots of stuff, too. How're Devil and Azmodeus?" She asks. Giving Kit a knowing look, he nods slightly as Kit reconfirms what he read about Loki back at School in the Himalayas. He steeples his fingers in front of his chest as he thinks through the issues, before his eyes flickering up towards Rain. "A stage persona!" He spreads his arms apart and then claps them together. "You may not be able to perform in front of a crowd, but...Rain, the Bewitcher! Can! See, that is the secret of all good magicians. Our magic persona does all of the work, while we watch inside. Also, sometimes the Rabbit does the whole show..." He adds jokingly. "And if politely doesn't work, Mr. Walker and I can always ask even more politely?" On the sly to Kit, "I doubt we could keep the audience in one piece either..." He jokes. As the Phantom runs his finger down the seam, separating the tunic, he says, "Spend some time around Mandrake, here, and he'll turn you into a real show-woman, Rain. If he doesn't know how to put on a show, then no one does. And if he can't help get you over the performance anxiety, no one can." A grin for them, there, which turns into a grimace as he pulls off the tunic like a jacket. One of these days, the Phantom will have a day when something /doesn't/ hurt. When there aren't bruises and scratches out the wazoo. One of these days. "And Asmodeus is fine, actually; he's been pestering Devil lately." Asmodeus isn't a bad cat; half-feral and suffering from a few disorders thanks to being abandoned, the Phantom has been working with him to get him more comfortable. Rain turns a bit red. She smiles at Mandrake. "Maybe..." She considers. "I might try it..." Instead of, you know, running away. "Hee. We'll see." She nods. She pauses for a moment. She's still awkward and shy. At least she didn't grab her shell to hide under. "That's awesome. And I'm glad to hear they're well. Though, I guess it just takes time to get along for some critters. Azzy's lucky you found him, I think." She remarks. Poor Phantom. She looks sympathetic as he grimaces. "Are you alright? She peers over. "And a rabbit who does his own show... that's a clever rabbit. But I have to go to a show if you ever put one on now, for sure," Smile. "Though, to be honest, most people don't notice my magic until it happens. I can make it glow if I feel like it, but most of the time..." Mandrake smiles at Kit. "He flatters me, but I am sure that we can help with any stage fright. We all overcame stage fright at one point or another." He studies Kit and feels the pang of guilt, asking Kit to help him train when he is hurt, pushing his friend harder and harder. He clenches his fists, rededicating himself to becoming stronger so he can help his friend more. "It glows? How delightful, what kind of magic do you like?" He asks with his smile of Rain. Which one was this from? Arching a brow, the Phantom gingerly traces a long and painful bruise diagonally across his stomach. He really can't remember whether that was from the punk that hit him with that piece of rebar, or maybe it was that Kangaroo fellow's pouch cannon. Or maybe it was where that other bloke got him a few days ago. "Hmm?" he says, looking up to Rain. "Oh, I think I'm as lucky as he is. He's actually a sweet cat, once he starts letting his guard down. And I'm fine, just--trying to remember where this came from. And you--" this said to Mandrake, having caught that look of his, "--I've been hurt a lot worse than this, and you darn well know it." A grin for his friend, there, and he wags a finger at the man. "Besides, helping you is helping me, too--keeps me conditioned to get past this kind of thing, so it doesn't slow me down." He has to stay at the place to work through pain and discomfort--if he doesn't, he may fail someone when they need him the most. Rain listens for a moment. "If I'd like it to. I guess healing's my strong point. I have a flying broom. And yes, I hear a lot of jokes..." She quirks a faint smile. "If it hurts too much, you can always just ask," Handwave. She goes quiet for a moment, concerned. But she certainly won't force healing on people. "And I see... was it that weird guy with the robot suit? The marsupial dude?" Hmmm. "I managed to heal my arm up after." Freaky rings. But they're clearly good friends and it's hard not to smile at the two. "As for magic I /like/... well, it's hard to say. Divining stuff is kinda fun. Though, sometimes if I peek in ... I have to hope I time it well." One can figure out what sort of scrying mishaps can happen. Ahem. Mandrake pulls out his hanky from his shirt pocket and waves it at Kit. "Of course, of course..." He then smiles faintly. "That is what friends do, help each other." He shakes his hanky and it turns a different color which he pockets, he often performs smallish tricks when he is nervous. He places it back in his pocket. "I don't suppose you play Quidditch? Never understood the rules at all." He lets out a chuckle as he studies Rain. "Divining and Healing are good arts to know. That is where you should start, in overcoming your stage fright." Arching that brow again, the Phantom watches the trick handkerchief, then shakes his head. One of these days he'll figure stuff like that out. "It might have een that Kangaroo guy, but earlier that day this other maroon got me with some rebar," he says, tossing the tunic to the side. "And he's right--divining and healing are good to know, though I also agree that getting over your stage fright is a good idea. It might help to imagine everyone naked." A grin, there--then he suddenly lashes out with a backhand strike at Mandrake. How much is the man paying attention? The Phantom even left himself a little off-balance, purposefully, to see if the magician can take advantage of it. Rain shrugs and smiles. "Nah, I couldn't figure them out either. But if the bruises bug you, let me know. I can mend 'em a bit," Fingerwriggle. "I don't charge an arm, leg or soul." DOOM. Just kidding. It's likely free to Phantom. "What? Someone hit you with a rebar? Geez," Sigh. She frowns. Then her face goes red and she kind of freezes up a moment. "... everyone ... naked -" Gack. Logic circuit... SHORTED. "I think I'd overload or something. That's a lot of people in their underpants or without," She shakes her head and smiles. "They're handy. Just ..." Massive. Social. Anxiety! "Just let me know ... like, I guess I could try to teach a bit. Most of my magic's will working, honestly," She admits. "But totally." Laughing loudly, "Oh! Picturing the Audience naked is an old Magician's joke to fool one and other. Oh, not to worry my dear, a true gentleman never picks anyone nude." He chuckles. "Besides as you noted my dear, either you are horrified or horribly, horribly arr....." He words trail off as he calculates a fist coming at his face, closer and closer. With little time from grace, Mandrake drops straight down, landing on his rear with a loud thud! The back of the Phantom's knuckles touch his nose. "Jolly good, Jolly good." He pushes himself back up as he doffs his hat to the man. "I say, old boy..." He reaches into his hat, and pulls out a deck of cards, quickly he flings them at Kit, as he pulls the hat back, then swings it at Kit. There's actually a little bit of surprise as the Phantom's fist actually connects, but he's ready for the follow-up attack. He brings his arm up to block the cards going directly at his face, but it leaves his left side open for the hat of doom. A grunt as it smacks into him, though it's given with a smile. "You're learning after all," he says, taking a few steps back to let the man get to his feet. They can cover ground-fighting at another time. "Frankly, Rain," he says without taking his eyes off Mandrake, "I'd think it would be easier to imagine people in their birthday suits. I mean, it's not that much different than what you'd see at the beach--or, heck, some beaches don't even require swimsuits." The grin is audible in his voice, there. And, certainly he doesn't find a little amusement in getting her flustered on such topics. He certainly doesn't find it cute, in a way. Of course not. Rain blinks, eyes widening as the hit lands. "Arr...?" Headtilt. Arr what? Poor guy. She looks sympathetic. "And maybe, I guess..." Fidget. Her face goes back to red. "Then again, I guess some people's costumes aren't too far..." Hmm. A shrug. "Well, no... if they're happy with it..." Geez. She rubs the back of her head. "We'll see." Yes. She's being delightfully vague. Then, gasp! Hat of doom! She's distracted, watching for a moment. Death by dapper, oh no. Well, maybe not death, but it is much more alliterative. She seems amused, anyway, smiling faintly. Mandrake pulls his hat on top of his head as he takes his free hand to press down the edges of his 'stache. He attempts to hide the smile at the edges of his mouth. "Just a little. Misdirection, then Boom. It helps my teacher is...adequate..." He offers, no longer able to contain his grin. He looks at Rain and then at Kit, his smile growing even broader as he glances at his watch. "Oh! Ho ho! It is time for high tea, Lothar would be furious if I miss it again..." He bows. "I must bid you both Adieu. " He begins to walk off. "Oh and Ms. Rain, I have pictures of Kit in his Birthsuit...when he was a wee lad...No more than 1 or 2..." He offers, the group with his back turned to them. Mandrake is probably bluffing, I mean how could he? Then again, he is a Magician...never trust them in the dark. ((Fade Out on Training and Friendly Conversation)) Category:Logs Category:RPLogs